


What Sansa Does

by OnlyTheBeginning



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 21:07:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11929290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyTheBeginning/pseuds/OnlyTheBeginning
Summary: Don't read this. I was drunk and just watched the GOT finale so just...no.





	What Sansa Does

Sansa found out Jon was Rhaegar and Lyanna's son and that he fucked his aunt. When he came to Winterfell she kicked him in the balls and then the lords of the North made her Queen. Jon cried like a whiny Targareyan. The Night King went to Winterfell and thought "Sansa is so fine, I think I'll pass up the North" so he went to Dragonstone and killed Daenerys and her two dragons with the undead Viserys and Cersei decided to move to Essos with Jaimie to raise their kid and gave the Iron Throne to Tyrion who was a kickass ruler and was crazy nice and fair to everyone and invented democracy in Westeros. 

Meanwhile, Euron ate fish on the Iron Islands and laughed at everyone as the Night King killed a shit ton of people who deserved it. And Sansa ruled the North while being besties with Tyrion who ruled the South. 

And their were no stupid dragons or Targaryens because they all fucking died (Jon gets kicked off Westeros for doing his aunt). 

The End.


End file.
